The Internet is for Porn
by eNMaSquE
Summary: May is teaching a class on the Internet. Harley, of course, has to ruin it for her. All while they're singing. Avenue Q parody-like thing. Oneshot. Rated for the usage of "Porn" 10000000x times and random innappropriate words.


**I have Avenue Q songs randomly running around my head, so I decided to write one in the style of POKEMON!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, "The Internet is for Porn" from Avenue Q, and all that other stuff.**

**Kate Monster: May**

**Trekkie Monster: Harley**

**Princeton: Drew**

**Brian: Max**

**Rod: Ash**

**Gary Coleman:......Gary Oak :)**

**P.S: There are some..... ah...... "mature" scenes in here, so, um, yeah. Don't flame me for that. It's all the song's fault! Not that I don't LIKE it or anything....**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

May was super-duper-ooper happy because she had FINALLY been allowed to teach her VERY OWN CLASS, ALL BY HERSELF!! She was currently practicing to make sure she didn't mess up or forget something stupid in her lesson. And what would she be teaching to the wonderful children? It had to be something relevant, something modern, something like....

"THE INTERNET!!" she shrieked, then started singing out her planned lesson.

_"The Internet is really really great!"_

"For porn!"

May flipped around, but there was no one there. She shrugged and resumed:

_"I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait!'_

"For porn!"

"HUH?"

_"There's always some new site!"_

"For porn!"

"Grrrrrr..."

_"I browse all day and night!"_

"For porn!"

_"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!"_

"FOR PORN!"

May finally discovered who her assailant was, and she snapped at him.

"HARLEY!!"

Harley smirked at May. "The Internet is for porn!"

"Harley..."

"The Internet is for porn!"

"Harley, what are you doing?"

"Why you think the 'net was born? Porn, porn porn!"

"Haaaarrr-lleeeyyyy!"

"Oh, hello May, hun!" replied Harley as if there was nothing wrong with singing about porn in the middle of New York.

"You are ruining my song!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun, I didn't mean to!"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind_ please_ being quiet for a minute so I can finish?" asked May rather angrily.

Harley looked around quickly for a moment, they leaned down and whispered in her ear: "Okey-dokey."

"Good! _I'm glad we have this new technology!"_

"For porn!" May's eye twitched.

_"Which gives us untold opportunity!"_

"For porn-oops, sorry!' Harley covered his mouth.

_"Right from your own desktop!"_

"Mmmff!"

_"You can research browse & shop, until you've had enough & you're ready to stop!" _Harley couldn't stop himself.

"For porn!"

"Harley!"

"The Internet is for porn!"

"Nooooo."

"The Internet is for porn!"

"Harley....."

"I'm up all night honking my horn to porn, porn, porn!"

"Thats GROSS! Harley, you're a PERVERT!"

"Ah, sticks & stones, May hun!"

"No really, you're a pervert! NORMAL people don't sit at home & look at porn on the internet!"

Harley stopped. "Oh?" he asked, an evil look spreading across his face.

"You have NO IDEA!! Ready normal people?" he clicked his fingers. Drew appeared in the doorway that Harley had come through.

"Ready!" he answered. Ash appeared.

"Ready!" he echoed. Brock and Gary materialized.

"READY!" they shouted.

"Let me hear it!" shouted Harley. They all started singing.

_"The Internet is for porn!"_

Drew shrugged at the horrified May. _"Sorry May!"_ he apologized.

_"The Internet is for porn!"_

_"I masturbate!"_ May's jaw hit the floor at Drew's random proclamation.

_"All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!"_

"The Internet is not for porn!!" shouted May.

They all ignored her. _"Porn! Porn, P---"_

"HOLD ON A SECOND!!" she screeched. They all stopped and stared at her.

"Now I know for a fact that you, Ash, check your portfolio & trade stocks online." Ash nodded.

_"That's correct." _

"And Brock, you buy things on Amazon dot com."

_"Sure!"_

"And Gary, you keep selling your possessions on Ebay!"

_"Yes I do!"_

"And Drew, you sent me that sweet online birthday card!"

_"True..."_

"Oh, but May sweetie, what do you think he does..after, hmmm?" Harley interjected smugly. Ash, Gary and Brock started to snicker.

_"Yeah_?" smirked Drew. May was disgusted.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!"

_"The Internet is for porn!"_

"GROSS!"

_"The Internet is for porn!"_

"I HATE porn!"

_"Grab your dick and double click_

"I hate you men!"

_For porn, porn porn!" P__orn, porn, porn, porn!_

"I'm leaving!"

_porn, porn, porn, porn, __porn, porn, porn, porn_

"I hate the Internet!!"

_porn, porn, porn, porn_

_"The Internet is for..."_

_"The Internet is for..."_

_"The Internet is for... PORN!!"_

"Yeah!!" cheered Harley as May ran from the room screaming, scarred for life.

* * *

**Um..... Okay then?**

**Review, everybody and I shall not scar you for life again! Hopefully.....**

**I might do another fic with an Avenue Q song again. I was actually quite fun!**

**MTJR**


End file.
